Starlight
by Lacarinus
Summary: Under the stars of night, two loners meet. What will become of their mistakes and failure to see past their love?


The moon shone brightly overhead, a silver disk in the inky black night. A pair of amber eyes shone from a tangle of bushes and thorns. A cat, lying in wait. Hisoutline illuminated against the dark landscape.

There was a hooting of a great horned owl echoing through the trees. The song of night playing in the crisp Leaf-fall air. A breeze smelling of ripe autumn apples drifted down from a nearby farm. And a few Fireflies dotted the forest, like lanterns, left from the warm Greenleaf nights.

Faint paw-steps and the sound of faintly rustling bushes broke the spell. A light grey cat with tabby patches and yellow-green eyes weaved into the clearing. Her lithe form and ghostly coloring made her seem like a spirit come from the stars.

"Aimus? I know you're there." Her voice was quiet, like snow falling, or the tinkling of icicles tapping each-other. Her greenish eyes blinked, her light shape illuminated by the full moon.

"Why did you come back?" The amber eyed tom mewed, his low voice was close to a growl. He stepped out into the open, his black and white pelt clung to his muscular frame. His broad shoulders and fur were dotted with scars.

The shecat paused, a cool air against her thin fur made her shiver. Aimus remained still, his black and white fur was thicker. Stars twinkled in the sky, and whispy cotton clouds drifted across the sky.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me, you would have been before..." Her voice trailed off and the milky shecat took a paw-step closer to the massive tom. His claws slid out of their sheaths like snakes, and glittered in the starlight.

"Times change Amunet" Aimus mewed, his voice emotionless and smoothe. His amber eyes cold as ice as he stared into her pleading gaze. "We both knew this day would come. I can't stay anymore."

"You said you loved me!" She mewed desperately. Slowly taking steps towards him as she spoke. Time seemed to freeze around them as she met him beside the brambles, their fur almost touching.

"I did," He replied in a low voice. He crouched to meet the smaller she-cat at eye-level. "I said more than once how much I loved your eyes." He continued, staring into her yellow-green eyes. They had always reminded him of the leaves in this season, before they turned amber like his own eyes. When the forests were dotted with yellow and pale green.

She blinked as he drew closer to her, "I never said I stopped loving everything about you Leafe." He mewed, "I have to go, you have to move on and live without me."

Hurt shone in her green eyes and starlight danced across the forest as they stood, like statues for moments on end. His eyes searched hers and he carefully pressed his nose to her's. Her warm vanilla breath tickled his fur like a feather.

"Bring me with you Aimus." She pleaded quietly one they had broken apart. She pressed herself closer to the massive tom. Her thin snowy fur mingling with his longer black and white patches.

He breathed in her intoxicating scent, she smelled like late summer blossoms and the vanilla of her breath, her pressance was calming, he knew he loved her twice as much as he'd ever let her know.  
"I couldn't bear the possibility of loosing you forever Leafe. Wait for me, i'll come back for you one day" The ice in his fiery eyes had melted. Replaced by sadness, he'd always regret having to leave. He knew this day would come, all along. But time flew by with Leafe by his side. He told himself not to get attached...

"Then let me stay with you for the night?" After a pause, Aimus nodded. A chilling wind made Leafe shiver, their tails entwined like they were one, and the cats padded to the shelter of the bushes for their last night together. Leaving nothing to show they'd ever been there but two paw prints. And the owl's hooting echoed throughout the woods.

Both cats knew they'd wake up alone. They'd never see each-other again. They'd never remember the pair of copper eyes that had watched them that night. And they'd never think of what could become of their mistakes. And their carelessness.


End file.
